Anniversary
by Ren Sorano
Summary: Ritsuka decides to give Soubi something very special for their anniversary.


Disclaimer: I do not own these pretty boys or anything having to do with Loveless.

Soundtrack: "Heaven on Earth" and "Tower of Strength" by The Mission.

This story is rated "M" for Mature content. Explicit content follows . . .

* * *

  
Ritsuka heard Soubi come in the front door and smiled in anticipation. Any minute now, Soubi would walk through the bedroom door looking for him. He sat up a bit on the bed and tugged at Soubi's shirt that he was wearing, making sure it was open wide enough in the front that Soubi would get a good view. As Soubi's footsteps came down the hall, he put on his most winsome expression and shyly glanced up through his eyelashes.

"What the . . . " Soubi froze in the doorway, his mouth hanging open at the sight of Ritsuka kneeling on the bed in only a white button-down shirt.

"Welcome home," said Ritsuka demurely.

"What . . . what are you wearing?"

Ritsuka smirked inwardly, making sure to keep his expression innocent. Soubi's eyes were bugging out and he was practically drooling. Ritsuka patted the bed next to him. "Come here, Soubi."

Soubi stumbled towards the bed with a dazed look on his face, moving like a man sleepwalking. His eyes suddenly fell on something and his whole face lit up.

"Look at your tail!" he cried and pounced on it. He wrapped his hands in the lush black fur and rubbed his face across it, nuzzling the lush black fur.

"Ah! Be careful, baka, it's attached!"

"Attached?" Soubi's eyes took on a wolfish gleam and then he tackled Ritsuka, pulling the shirt aside to reveal his bare ass . . . and the source of the tail. The tail was not anchored in Ritsuka's skin as it should have been – instead the tail ended in a large dildo that was firmly inserted in his ass.

"Oh, my," said Soubi huskily, "it is attached." And his fingers slowly traced the edge where Ritsuka's skin met the smooth silicone.

His eyes slid up to meet Ritsuka's and Ritsuka turned bright red. Damn! Soubi still made him blush like a little kid.

"You're wearing ears, too," Soubi murmured and slid up Ritsuka's body to fondle them.

"Happy Anniversary," Ritsuka said and then he pulled Soubi into his arms for a kiss. "It was six years ago today that we first met. Remember? We went to the park and made memories."

"And I kissed you." Soubi said, his eyes shining.

Ritsuka smiled, "Yeah, you did."

"Is this what all this is about?" Soubi asked, gesturing at the ears and tail that Ritsuka wore. "You dressing up?"

"I wanted to give you something special, something that you'd remember."

Soubi grinned and ran his hands over Ritsuka's ears. "I will _definitely_ remember this . . . "

"But don't you want to know why?"

"Why? What do you mean why?" Soubi answered distractedly, busily petting Ritsuka's ears and tail. "I always loved your ears and tail."

Ritsuka pulled away and sat up. "Soubi," he said, taking the man's hands, "I didn't want to just dress up for you – I wanted to give you something you'd always remember . . . me."

Soubi frowned and looked up at Ritsuka. "I don't understand."

Ritsuka paused for a minute and then softly said, "Me, the day we met, twelve years old me."

Soubi stared at him, speechless, and then suddenly bolted, jumping off the bed and heading for the door. Ritsuka tumbled off the bed and followed him, catching the blonde's arm. "Hey, hey, don't be mad."

Soubi turned his head, refusing to look at Ritsuka, "I'm not mad."

"Are you crying?"

"No," Soubi said, but his voice was low and husky.

Ritsuka stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his lover, "It's o.k., it's o.k."

"I . . . I . . . ", Soubi paused to collect himself and then continued, "I would never have hurt you."

"I know," Ritsuka said and leaned his head against Soubi's. "You were so good, you waited until I was old enough, until I was ready."

He paused for a minute to give Soubi a chance to speak, but the blonde was silent. Ritsuka gathered his courage and continued.

"But, Sou, I know you wanted me," Ritsuka whispered.

There was a long pause and Ritsuka held his breath, wondering if he'd gone too far. Then Soubi spoke and his voice was ragged, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's o.k., it's o.k." Ritsuka brought his hand up and began to slowly stroke Soubi's hair. "You don't have to hide things from me anymore, remember? I know what he did to you and how that changed you. And it's o.k. – I love you. I love _all_ of you."

"But I shouldn't – "

"Shouldn't have what?"

"Shouldn't have wanted you, that wasn't right." Soubi paused for a minute. "You were just a kid."

"And you were just a kid, too, when it happened to you. It's not your fault, Sou."

Ritsuka took hold of Soubi's shoulders and gently turned him around to face him. "Sou, I love you. I really love you. I'm not a kid anymore, you know. And I just . . . I just want you to know that I understand . . . and that I love all of you, even the parts that you don't want to show me."

"How can you?" Soubi asked, his voice trembling and ducked his head.

"How can I not? You're the best thing that ever happened to me . . . and I want to give you all of me, anything and everything you've ever wanted from me."

Soubi slowly lifted his head at Ritsuka's words and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Will you take it?"

Ritsuka's heart pounded as he waited for Soubi's answer. His lover was normally so calm and carefully controlled, but right now he looked a bit wild. There was something in his eyes that was both broken and feral.

Soubi finally answered him by leaning forward to kiss him. His hands cupped the sides of Ritsuka's face as their lips and tongues joined in a long, gentle kiss. Ritsuka closed his eyes and leaned in to Soubi, opening his mouth and letting Soubi take the lead. He wasn't an innocent kid anymore, he didn't need Soubi to show him what to do, but this time was for Soubi and whatever he wanted to make of it.

He suddenly felt something wet on his cheek and his eyes jerked open to see tears running down Soubi's face.

"Sou . . . "

"No, don't talk, just let me touch you." Soubi's arms caught him up and lowered him to the floor. "Just let me touch you."


End file.
